Until Our Blood Runs Cold
by Mourir
Summary: [KaiRei] The life he lived was magical, perfect. The doubt in his mind tells him otherwise. They were supposed to be together forever, bound together by promises. The evils of the human mind begin to make promises of it's own.


**Disclaimer- **If you don't know already that I don't own Beyblade, than you have some serious problems -.-

**Notes- **This was originally a fic rush for the yahoo KaiRei group, but I wanted to continue this because I can never leave a one-shot remain a one-shot! Plus, there aren't many marriage fics so I wanted to change that a little **:D**

**Warnings- **Um...OOC-ness, I guess...

* * *

"Please meet me at our usual spot, Rei," he said, looking somewhat nervous. He was pursing his lips and shuffling his feet, a sure sign of anxiety. He wouldn't even look at me in the face and I couldn't help but think that I did something wrong. I thought he was going to break up with me, all the signs were pointing in that direction. Fear clutched tightly around my being, tearing up my confidence. "We need to talk."

"S-sure," I responded, trying to keep my voice steady. It had been only a couple of years . . . surely he wouldn't let all that go to waste? All the smiles, laughs, tears, and memories we shared? I treasured them all . . . and I thought he did too. "What time?"

"Is 4 o'clock good?"

I glanced at my watch. So that gave me 2 hours. "Yeah." One question still burned. "Where are you going?"

You didn't answer, only turned and walked to your own destination.

I felt abandoned, but walked the opposite way and towards the gym. Perhaps a workout would relieve my mind of this troubling topic. It wouldn't help to worry for 2 hours and end up having an unnecessary meltdown when it came time to talk with my beloved.

I angrily wiped away a stray tear.

* * *

It was roughly ten minutes until the allotted time, and I was already at the lookout over the ocean. The telescopes were there as usual, and to pass the time I leaned against them and looked out at the horizon. The darker colours of late afternoon were painted brilliantly across the sky. I always loved nature, and the ocean was exhilaratingly beautiful yet had a covering of sorrow intertwined with it as well.

I waited patiently for him.

Different thoughts passed through, each varying from the other. I would think of past battles, friends, conversations, and other things. The small moments we shared popped up the most, and it caused my chest to sting with emotion. I knew I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, but the desperation of keeping a relationship together was sometimes overpowering and took control of one's actions.

I glanced at my watch, and 30 minutes have passed.

For the first time, he was late.

My legs were somewhat weakened, so I sat on the ground, leaning against the metal railing. I could see dark clouds in the distance and hoped that he would arrive before they did. I was never really fond of the rain, it made me feel drowsy and weak.

The minutes were shaved off and the clouds were the only indication that time was not standing still. I was surprised when I saw it was 5 o'clock. My mind mechanically started making up reasons for why he wasn't here.

'He doesn't care about you,' it whispered to me, the claws of the devil scratching into my skin. 'He's probably on the first flight back to Russia. In fact, he's probably already there, laughing at you. You always were obedient when it came to him. He has you eating out of the palm of his hand.'

"That's not true," I responded out loud, watching absentmindedly as the skies darkened. "He loves me...he said he did..."

'Oh but what are mere words?'

"He showed me, too." Brief flashes of sensual nights were remembered as proof. I can still feel Kai's smooth skin against mine, and the fire-hot kisses that I never tired of.

'He was quite good at hiding and feigning emotions, was he not? Just like you...' The claws broke the skin, and my resolve was weakening.

"No...no, he wasn't lying..." I heard the rain before I could feel it. Small drops were rapidly descending, making my clothes stick uncomfortably to my body. My hair felt heavier and I suddenly felt mentally weak.

'How do you know?' said the demon of my mind. 'How does anyone know? What is love but a sinful emotion of lust and desire?'

"It's also about caring." I copied my words from a while back, from when Kai and I first started going out. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between true love and infatuation. "It's about accepting the other's faults because it's part of who they are. It's about sharing emotions and forming a deep trust...r-right?"

'Philosophy will get you nowhere. Truth is the only thing you can depend on and the truth is that you can't really tell if he loves you...'

"I trust him-"

'And that trust will soon find itself broken.'

"I love hi-"I suddenly heard footsteps, and the demon returned to it's realm of hatred. Looking up, I saw a blurry figure walking towards me. Tired and drained, I could do nothing but watch. My mind was hazy, so the details of the person weren't clearly seen, despite my feline sight.

The distance was closing, and the apprehension on my stomach seemed to grow exponentially. The atmosphere that my contemplation had left me in was growing darker and was affecting my logic.

Then I noticed bright ruby and contrasting shades of blue. I immediately calmed down and all previous emotions were replaced with a hollow happiness.

"You're finally here..." I said softly.

I again received no answer, but then I should already be used to his silence.

When he was standing right in front of me, he kneeled down to my level. I could see a panic in those eyes, and his hands were trembling.

"K-Kai?"

Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me, and on instinct I allowed him entrance to my mouth. I expected the same, warm tongue going over the same routine...but this time I felt a hot metal on my tongue, and I could vaguely recognize the shape.

Kai pulled away, staring at me intensely.

Realizing that this thing wasn't edible, I took it out of my mouth and examined it.

It was a ring.

I was confused. I looked to Kai for an explanation, though I had a small idea what this was about.

_'He doesn't care about you...'_

Kai placed his hand on my cheek, and kissed me again. His eyes seemed to hold true regret and sincerity. "I'm sorry I took so long, baby, and I'm sorry I made you wait out here in the rain. I know how much you hate that, but there were so many complications..."

_'He was quite good at hiding and feigning emotions, was he not?'_

He gently grabbed my hand with the ring and took the gold band. He slid it on my ring finger, his eyes never leaving mine. My heart was beating faster though my breathing was slowing down. The sound of rain seemed to fade into a dull beating. It was only him and me.

"Rei...we've been together for a long time...and you know I love you deeply."

_'How do you know?'_

"And hopefully you love me too." He placed my hand on his own cheek. I remember when the blue markings once graced it. He smiled and whispered, "Kon Rei, will you marry me?"

At first, my mind was numb from shock. It took a moment for each word to take their meanings, and the words slowly strung together to form a coherent thought. There was a lining of sincerity, a layer of thick purity that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than such. I could feel the grasp of the demon loosen and eventually disappear.

"K-Kai...I..." There was a strong emotion burning within me, and I found myself enraptured by it. I threw my arms around his neck, not caring about the tears this time. "I would wait an eternity to marry you."

* * *

**Notes:** I'll continue it soon . . . I hope . . . x.x


End file.
